Love Fool
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: What goes around comes around, Tyson decides to play a prank with a hint of magic, that doesn't go as planned. KaixRei, TysonxMax.


**A/N**:After seeing a short clay animation it gave me a little inspiration and an idea, that resulted in this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Still in training mode Mr. Dickinson sent The Bladebreakers to a small town without distractions from the outside world interfering with their schedules. The group stayed at a modest motel on the outskirts of the town which had a population of about 1,700 plus others who lived close by. In their spare time Tyson and Max spent some 'quality time' with each other, they were kissing and fondling on the sofa. 

"I feel a nose bleed coming," Kai said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Just because you can't score doesn't give you the right to tell us what to do," Tyson retorted bracing for an attack.

Instead Kai gave Tyson a death glare and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly.

"I am so gonna prank him good and take a picture to capture the moment," Tyson boomed, writing his hands together.

"Are you sure you want to play a joke on Kai remember what he did to you last year," Max asked.

"He punched me out but maybe this year he'll go easier on me." Tyson replied in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah being hospitalized, a black eye or two if your lucky," Max laughed uncontrollably.

It was the night before April Fool's and Tyson still hadn't thought of a prank yet. _Dam_n _I need to think of a prank_, Tyson mentally chewed this thought pacing about the floor yawning as he went, trying to keep down the noise as the others were asleep in the next room. He rushed over to one of his luggage bags, after rummaging around he found a tube of glue.

"Yes Krazy Glue is still here," Tyson said aloud but then clamped his mouth as not to wake anyone.

Sitting down this time he thought of a prank while looking at the glue, casting his mind back he started to remember when the Bladebreaker's were in China for the Asian tournament.

**(Flashback)**

The team minus Kai visited an open air market, some stalls selling food, gifts, clothes and other items. Tyson was eating what looked like meat balls made of some sort of meat he was lost and wandering the place looking for his friends while taking in the atmosphere.

"Why don't you try this out?" an old man offered his an old red book. "Open it then close it, then open it again."

The strange man had white hair, a long beard to match and a mystic sort of presence about him. Tyson picked up the book which only had the one page and flipped it open to see a picture of a panda drawn on the page. Closing the cover and opening it again the picture had changed to a rooster, repeating this a few times he saw that a different animal appeared on the first page.

"What is this black magic or an illusion?" Tyson asked in bewilderment, as he flipped through the pages which were all blank except the first page.

"It's neither you dunderhead," the old man said bluntly. "It's nothing you could ever comprehend this rare magic has been within my clan for a very long time. We've been able to apply it on many things over time, but the real power is still unknown. Some say it's a god or some higher force but I think it's something that is within all people. Every one of these items contains some sort of magic."

There was a wind up doll that began to dance even though it had not been wound up, a bouncy ball which changed colour ever few seconds and an unusually animated plant that could instantly flower and fold it's leaves. These special items were amazingly affordable however the man told him that sales were unlikely as he had a tarnished reputation with locals who often pass that information to foreigners.

"Ok then," Tyson said. "I'll just take this Krazy Glue than."

A crooked smile formed on his parched lips. "Be careful it may have some good effects and others bad."

Not knowing what he meant Tyson walked away slowly managing to catch up with the others who were about to leave. Immediately when they got back to their accommodation Tyson began trying out the glue first gluing back together a broken cup he then tried it on various objects. It was just about time for an evening meal as Tyson finished squeezing out a generous amount onto the chair that Kenny usually sat on, he laughed at the idea of having his friend stuck to the seat. After finishing his meal Kenny got up without any problem and went to the kitchen, Tyson sat there open mouthed, wondering why it didn't work. After a few days Tyson concluded that the bizarre glue could be temporarily or permanently adhesive judging from the cup which still held in one piece. The substance was truly wonderful, bothering and useful, Tyson had already used half of it so he put it back into his bag and forgot about it.

**(End Flashback)**

For once Tyson actually woke up early besides it being April Fool's day he had to before Kai returned from doing his morning exercises, Rei was also up doing Tai Chi. Tyson sloppily pressed a huge amount of the glue around the tumbler before clumsily pouring in water, spilling it on the floor as well. He quickly ran behind the couch with a camera, just as expected Kai walked to the kitchen. He picked up the tumbler feeling the gooey substance, taking one step back into the puddle of water he slipped as the tumbler flew out of his grasp. Tyson seeing what had happened took a few shots and made a run for it behind Rei who entered the kitchen. Kai sat up to see his outstretched left hand; absent-mindedly and awkwardly Kai used his sticky left hand to grip Rei's. The two tried to let go of each other's hand but the attempts were futile, neither could move a finger or thumb.

"Let go," Kai said, trying to pry his hand away.

"I can't it seems to be stuck," Rei said. "Our hands seemed to be glued together."

"What it can't be..." Kai muttered, an angry scowl marred his face. "This must be one of Tyson's pranks."

"We better go and find him then."

"No not like this everyone will see and laugh."

"Well we don't know what type of adhesive this is, don't worry I'll think of something to hide this.''

Rei went to the wardrobe along with Kai to drag a white sheet, with a pair of scissors he roughly cut out two holes.

"Pull this over your head," Rei told him as he offered the sheet to him.

"No I am going to do it," Kai pouted in a stern tone.

"If you don't then we won't be able to find Tyson at least it won't be as humiliating with this on," Rei informed him while adjusting the fabric around him.

Nervously the two ventured out into the public walking through the town center, people stared and were gossiping. Kai and Rei looked absolutely ridiculous like kids dressed up as a ghost for Halloween wearing the white sheet which just reached past their hips. A policeman eyed the two warily as they walked past him. At last they reached the woods where their teammates were, when Kai saw Tyson he immediately went for the jugular dragging Rei with him.

"Calm down Kai," Rei pleaded trying to pull Kai away just as he got his hand round the other blader's neck.

"What's going on?" Kenny said as he looked at the three.

Max saw that the two were holding hands and began to giggle.

"Wow I didn't expect it to end up like this," Tyson said stifling a laugh.

Tyson, Kai and Rei explained what had happened. When they tried to pull their hands apart it hurt, their skin was bonded that tightly.

"Ok maybe you should see a doctor," Kenny suggested, as he inspected their hands. "They would know what to do and in no time you'll be umm separated."

They endured the to walk only medical clinic in the town and the nearest hospital was an eight hour drive towards the south. At least there wasn't anyone in the waiting room to save them some humiliation.

"Hello boys what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Ambrose asked.

Embarrassed they held out their hands together as the doctor examined them. Rei explained the situation while Kai looked away clearly red faced, he gave doctor Ambrose the glue and he looked at the tube.

"This is quite an unusual case this glue seems to be very different from any I've seen," Dr. Ambrose told them. "Maybe it has a similar industrial glue strength I'll try this liquid, your hands seem glued very tightly though."

Walking towards the he opened the cabinet and got out a small bottle and dropper. The doctor squeezed the end of the dropper onto their hands and fingers; the clear liquid didn't appear to be seeping between their hands or fingers.

"Now try to pull away to see if this has any effect," Dr. Ambrose said rather curiously.

The two tried painfully to separate but to no avail.

"Oh dear sorry I can't be anymore of a help," the medical practitioner said, stumped at the situation.

"Hell no cut my hand off or just separate us," Kai said and stamped down their hands on the desk.

"This must be extremely difficult for you both but think of this as a challenge, I'll try to look for some sort of remedy," Dr. Ambrose said, scratching his head.

"Thank-" that's all Rei got to say as Kai walked out dragging him along.

The two trudged out of the clinic still wearing the sheet .

"Maybe it'll just wear off after a while just as Tyson said," Rei said huffily.

"I don't want to be stuck with you like this forever," Kai muttered sullenly, as his free hand clenched into a fist.

"Would you rather be attached to Tyson then?" Rei prompted.

Kai could feel a blush coming on and looked at his feet to hide it. "If it weren't for him we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I have a plan to get back at him," Rei said catching his attention.

They went to the town eatery and arranged something with the owner who hesitantly agreed with the persuasion of a bubbly, vivacious waitress. The woman simply disregarded their weird appearance unlike the owner who was skeptical and unsure. Their prank was set all they had to do was to wait and see if for Tyson was going to take the bait. The kind waitress let the boys take a small break in the storeroom of the eatery, Kai picked up the small knife managing to slide down the blade between their locked hands, he started to push downwards with an edge. Rei flinched, opening his mouth to protest, but no words came. A trickle of blood came from their hands; he took hold of the knife from the bluenette and put it down on a box.

"This is not going to work, at least the glue is starting to give but obviously not enough," Rei said trying to sound petulant than angry.

Grabbing a cloth Kai began to wipe away the the crimson blood from both their hands. "I didn't mean to cut you, I'm just very frustrated."

"It's ok this won't leave a scar on either of our hands," Rei said, with a wry smile. "Funny it hasn't been that bad it's been a break away from training at least and I got to know you a little better."

Surprisingly Kai smiled back a little, usually he was stone faced and insensitive. Rei had never been so close to him before, he couldn't describe what he felt but it was something that Rei wanted to explore further. It was the afternoon and the diner was gradually filling up with people especially families who were eating out. Kenny, Max and Tyson walked down the street chatting about beyblading and dinner, when Tyson ran up to the diner window to read the sign. Rei and Kai had to wait outside to keep an eye out for the others to pass by, seeing their teammates they went back inside to put the large sign up against the window.

"Cool the 100th customer to enter the diner receives a FREE meal on the house!" Tyson exclaimed with glee, the sign had the number 99 on the front as well.

Rushing in Tyson planted himself on a chair waiting for someone to serve him, neither Max or Kenny noticed the sign and sat at the table. Rei and Kai hid behind the counter peeping and watching as the prank unraveled itself with humorous consequences.

"What would you like today?" a waitress asked, grinning wildly.

It took two minutes before Tyson finished saying his list, the waitress pretended to scribble down his orders, as he continued to add things in. The waitress scurried away and in her place was the owner.

"And how are you going to pay for this young man?" the owner asked raising an eyebrow.

"What'd ya mean I'm the 100th customer so I get free grub says right there on that sign," Tyson replied pointing towards the window.

"What sign?" the man asked sounding suspicious. "If your gonna eat and run then get outta here."

Getting up he walked to the window. "Geez you should know you put the sign here..." Tyson stopped, astonished to find that the sign was gone as if it wasn't there at all.

The owner had his hands on his hips, the expression on his face was of utter irritation and he was tapping his shoe on the floor. The attention was centered on Tyson as all of the patrons were looking and whispering about him.

"But..it was..how could it..what the hell!" Tyson stuttered in confusion.

"April Fool's!" Kai and Rei shouted in unison jumping up from their hiding positions.

Gob smacked Tyson grabbed a hand full of left over spaghetti from a plate and chucked at Rei but missed and landed on the head of a little girl, she stood up on the table and yelled food fight. Tyson and Max were having a ball they loved getting dirty and didn't seem to mind food stuck in their hair either. Everyone got involved even the parents who seemed to have more fun than the children, except the owner was fuming and yelling at the patrons to stop.

"It's April Fool's Day so get into the sprit," a waitress said mischievously. "We can charge them extra for clean up anyways."

The unlikely pranksters took temporary refuge in a corner as food and all sorts went flying through the air landing in a splatter and mess. Rei looked into his frosty blue eyes searching them, the charcoal haired one felt his heart beat faster and stomach flutter.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kai asked, feeling rather uncomfortable yet quaint at the same time.

"Your eyes hold my gaze," Rei replied ever so sweetly.

Their faces became closer as the gap began to close, the boys closed their eyes waiting for the forthcoming moment.

Suddenly Rei smeared cream on his face. "April Fools, what did you expect for me to kiss you?" Rei laughed.

Pulling away quickly Rei got up and they both realized that the glue had finally dissipated. Kai could only smile as he grabbed a hand full of foodstuff and began to pursue.

* * *

Wow that was longer than expected should've cut down on the dialogue. Have an eventful April Fool's Day, fool or be fooled, lol. And always remember to play pranks before midday. ;) 


End file.
